


"Oh."

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Love Realisations, M/M, POV John Watson, Soft John Watson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's all it is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: John realises that he's in love. In love? Yeah, that.It's kind of wonderful.





	"Oh."

It must have been plain as the nose on my face, but at the time, I couldn’t bring myself to care at all. After hearing me laugh for the first time in months, years, or possibly a lifetime – incredulously, boyishly, like glowing bubbles of champagne rising through me and reaching a blissful escape – Molly pulled me aside. As Sherlock busied himself with a microscope across the room, her eyes began searching my face, the almost-imperceptible wrinkle of a half-formed frown gracing her brow.

“You still have that look, you know?”

“What?”

“You told me it’s like glowing embers now rather than a raging fire, but maybe that’s all it needs to be to last.”

“I – what?”

“Don’t, just – you still look at him like you love him.”

“Oh.”

 _Is it that obvious?_ Does my voice twinkle, soaked in sparkling affection? Have the laugh lines bracketing my eyes deepened? Has my posture straightened, as if life and military-grade purpose have been breathed back into it?

Perhaps it’s all of the above; perhaps it doesn’t matter. Something has lightened in me at the realisation.

I love him. I’d lost him and now he’s back, and I won’t take any more chances. There’s nothing pressing me to bide my time any longer. I love him.

Now all I need to do is say it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little confession.
> 
> The core of this series was inspired by actual poetry I'd written about my life and such. It spun out and conflated a little with my ideas of John's feelings, and I found I liked it all much better that way. The line here about feelings being "like glowing embers now rather than a raging fire" is lifted directly from a conversation I had with a friend many months ago.
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying the series. There's only one more to go. :)


End file.
